


Cream and Spice

by IvvyMoon (blue_jack)



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little bit of food porn, Bottom!Naruto, ItaNaru - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, top!Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/IvvyMoon
Summary: Naruto had never mentioned Hyuuga before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Gwyllion, back in the day. <3
> 
> So I actually wasn't really planning on uploading anymore of my old stuff, but I just randomly felt in the mood to read some Naruto fics yesterday, and there is a depressing paucity of NaruItaNaru fics on AO3. I typically prefer Naruto to top, but Gwyll loved top!Itachi, so here we are.

He was doing it again.

Itachi’s fingers tightened around his fork.

He had never particularly enjoyed Thanksgiving dinner. He preferred chicken to turkey, and he’d always disliked potatoes of any kind, no matter if his mother mashed, baked, or served them au gratin. The only good thing about the whole event was the pumpkin pie. It was one of the few desserts he actually appreciated.

But how the hell was he supposed to eat his pie while his boyfriend was being hit on across the table from him?

He watched as Naruto leaned in closer to the other man in order to hear something he said, then smirked and shoved his shoulder at his words.

Contrary to what his brother believed, he loved Sasuke. He really did. He’d watched out for his younger brother the entire time they’d been growing up, had supported him when he had wanted to branch away from the family business, had stood up for him when their father had demanded he stop wasting his life on his paintings and return to the fold. 

But if Sasuke ever brought Hyuuga to dinner again, brother or no, he would have to kill him.

Neji Hyuuga was the youngest officer of Hyuuga Enterprises, as well as extraordinarily rich, handsome and intelligent – and a former boyfriend of one Naruto Uzumaki. 

Itachi mashed another bit of pie with his fork.

Naruto had never mentioned Hyuuga before. 

Admittedly, they had only been dating for three months, and neither had discussed previous relationships, but that was irrelevant. How could he not mention dating one of the Hyuuga heirs? 

He watched as Hyuuga absently brushed a section of his hair that had fallen forward back behind his neck.

Naruto always enjoyed playing with Itachi’s hair, sliding his fingers through it, toying with it, wanting Itachi to run his hair down his naked body. He hadn’t realized Naruto liked _all_ long hair and not just his.

If his hair didn’t have the tendency to stick up like Sasuke’s, he would consider cutting it.

He mechanically took a bite of pie. Naruto, he noticed, hadn’t even touched his pie slice yet. Neither had Hyuuga. No, they’d been too busy talking, laughing, _flirting_. Flirting as if Naruto’s boyfriend wasn’t sitting just feet away, watching their scandalous interaction, being virtually cuckolded at the dinner table with his family and their guests looking on.

“More pie, dear?”

Itachi blinked at his plate which was somehow covered in nothing but crumbs before responding. “No, thank you, Mother. It was delicious as always, but one piece is my limit.”

She smiled quizzically at him. “Alright. You seemed to be enjoying it so much, the way you were taking such big, ferocious bites. I just thought I’d ask.”

Yes, well…

He waited until she’d moved on before resuming his scrutiny of Naruto and his ex. The worst part – and it said a lot that there could even be a worst part to all of this – was that apparently, they hadn’t broken up because they were incompatible. Oh no. They had agreed to stop dating because Hyuuga had needed to move across the country for his job, and Naruto had decided to stay in Konoha for his. And now, surprise, surprise, Hyuuga was in town, and who should he run into? Why, his old classmate, Sasuke Uchiha! The same Sasuke who had _known_ he used to date Naruto and thought it would be amusing to invite him over for dinner in order to torment his brother in another display of childish antics.

Itachi took another healthy sip of his wine. He was on glass number four – no, five – and the alcohol was not having its normal relaxing effect on him, which had been the primary reason he had decided to drink so much in the first place. It had been the only way to get through the evening once he’d found out the seating arrangement. 

Even with his high tolerance, however, he knew he needed to stop imbibing if he wanted to stay sober, especially since they had arrived in his car.

And he would stop drinking. As soon as Neji stopped touching Naruto all the damn time! He hadn’t let up once since they’d walked in the door.

_“Naruto?”_

_Naruto whirled around at the familiar voice. “Neji? Fuck,_ Neji _!”_

_Hyuuga was nearly bowled over by the force of Naruto’s enthusiastic greeting. Not that he seemed to mind since he wrapped his arms around him equally tightly, if not as exuberantly._

_“Naruto, I am so happy to see you again,” he said, the sincerity ringing in his voice. “Sasuke told me you were going to be here when we ran into each other, and I couldn’t resist the opportunity to get together.”_

_“Is that why you came?” Naruto laughed. “I didn’t_ think _you and Sasuke were such good friends. I’m touched.”_

_Hyuuga smiled indulgently, his hands still loosely holding Naruto’s arms. “You and Sasuke are still close, I see.”_

_“Yeah, the bastard and I even opened a gallery together, can you believe it? But I’m actually here with Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother.”_

The look Hyuuga had sent his way as they were introduced had been decidedly dismissive. While Itachi had exchanged coolly polite pleasantries with him, personally, he had agreed with his boyfriend’s earlier words if not the sentiment behind it.

Fuck Hyuuga.

The two had been inseparable since then, “catching up on old times.” Naruto had barely glanced at Itachi all night.

Well, two could play at that game.

Itachi stood up, letting the servants come to clear his dish as he moved to mingle with some of the assembled guests. He obtained a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and he sipped it as he approached a work acquaintance who was wearing an extremely low-cut dress and an inviting smile.

An hour later, Itachi was on his third glass of champagne, and he was glaring at where Naruto and Hyuuga were still sitting at the dinner table. He’d barely been able to escape the woman without being pawed senseless, and since Naruto apparently didn’t care that Itachi had been talking with a half-naked woman since he’d only smiled and waved the one time he’d glanced over, all his suffering had been for naught.

“Itachi, how are you enjoying the party?”

He transferred his glare to his smirking younger brother.

“I personally don’t think I’ve ever had more fun at a family gathering, but you don’t seem to share my opinion.”

“Sasuke, I’m not in the mood for your sophomoric attempts at humor right now. Why don’t you go back to regaling your date with detailed descriptions of your latest triumphs and tribulations?” he drawled, draining his glass.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Speaking of dates, where is Naruto this evening? Oh, that’s right. He’s been sitting with _Neji_ this whole time.”

“Your transparent efforts to rouse my jealousy are growing tiresome, little brother. Haven’t you learned by now that I don’t—”

“Did you hear that Neji is moving back to Konoha next month? Apparently, Hyuuga Enterprises is planning to move its headquarters here. How nice.”

“Indeed.” He raised his glass, only to lower it when he realized he’d already finished all the champagne.

“They are very cozy together, I must say.” Sasuke turned to watch Naruto and Neji. “I don’t think I ever saw Neji smile as much as when he was with Naruto. He must be so—”

“Do you think this is funny?” Itachi hissed, his control finally snapping. They did look happy together, Naruto brightness a perfect complement to Hyuuga’s darkness. 

Sasuke blinked at him, taking a step back. 

Itachi had never lacked self-confidence, but in regards to Naruto…nothing was ever normal in regards to Naruto. He had never told Sasuke how much he desired his best friend, how he would watch the two of them from afar, how he would find excuses to be nearby at every possible occasion. He barely understood it himself, so it was impossible to explain to his brother, but Naruto…

It was as if he had always wanted Naruto. From the first time he’d seen him two years ago, there hadn’t been anyone else that could take his place in Itachi’s thoughts.

Neji had already forfeited the chance he’d been given. He didn’t deserve another.

“Itachi—”

He shoved his glass into Sasuke’s hands. 

“Wait, Itachi, I was just—”

He made his way over to where they were laughing, pushing one or two people out of his way when they didn’t move fast enough. Neji’s leg was just brushing Naruto’s as they leaned forward in their chairs, and Naruto was talking animatedly, his hands waving around in the air, apparently not noticing Neji’s proximity.

Itachi noticed.

“Naruto, it’s time to go.”

“Itachi!” The joy in his voice appeared unfeigned, the smile as open and welcoming as always. If only he could believe they were only for him. “I’m so glad you came by! I was just telling Neji that—”

“Yes, you’ve been telling _Neji_ many things tonight, however, it’s time to leave.”

A slight frown crinkled Naruto’s eyebrows. “What? Hey, are you upset? ‘Cause this was kind of a work-related party, so I thought it’d be okay if—”

“Why would I be upset?” Itachi asked, not wanting to have an argument in public, especially with Hyuuga studying their interaction with such a speculative gleam in his pale fish belly eyes. At least he had moved away from Naruto and wasn’t touching him anymore. Itachi wouldn’t have been accountable for his actions if Hyuuga had persisted with his unwanted advances while he was standing next to them.

“Uh, I don’t know, but you seem a little—”

“I’m just tired,” he said, gritting his teeth and blinking in order to clear the slight fuzziness of the room. “Which is why we should be leaving.”

“If you need to go home, Itachi, I would be more than happy to drop Naruto off for you,” Hyuuga offered oh-so-graciously. “Do you still live at the same pla—”

“That is unnecessary,” he said as Naruto opened his mouth to undoubtedly accept. Either Naruto didn’t understand that Hyuuga was hitting on him, or he didn’t care. Both options were unacceptable. “Naruto arrived with me, and he’ll leave with me as well. Let’s go, Naruto.”

The frown on Naruto’s face was much more pronounced. “I haven’t even had a chance to eat my pie yet. Can you wait five more minutes—”

“This is not the time for pie!” he burst out. When they both stared at him, he modulated his voice. “I will buy you a pie,” he said placatingly, putting his hand on the back of Naruto’s chair to hurry him along.

“I don’t want a store pie! I want your mom’s pie! Mikoto makes the best ones!” he objected, reaching for his fork as if he hadn’t had over an hour to eat the dessert.

“Naruto does love pumpkin pie,” Hyuuga interjected, as if he had any right to say anything. “Especially with real whipped cream. Here, Naruto, you can have mine as well.”

“Really? Are you sure, Neji? ‘Cause it’s damn good pie.” Naruto was already reaching for the other man’s plate, making it clear that it was too late for Hyuuga to rescind his offer. Itachi teeth ground together at the sly look Hyuuga sent his way. He knew it would delay their departure.

“It is quite delectable, I agree. I had a small taste before I got distracted by our conversation. You don’t mind, do you, Naruto?” Hyuuga asked, although his eyes were firmly fixed on Itachi. “After all, we used to kiss and—”

“Oh, how clumsy of me,” Itachi said blandly, grabbing Naruto’s plate and turning it over on top of Hyuuga’s over-zealous lap. He heard a gasp go up in the room behind him. “I don’t know how that happened. Be sure to send me your dry cleaning bill.”

He didn’t give Hyuuga a chance to recover, clasping Naruto’s arm and dragging him out of his chair.

“What the—” Naruto shook off his hand. “Itachi,” he growled.

“You have two options,” Itachi said calmly. “You can stay here and help Hyuuga clean his pants, or you can follow me and yell to your heart’s content. Either way, I’m leaving.” He turned and made his way for the door. This time, the crowd parted without any additional help from him.

He would have to apologize to his parents later, but it would be worth it. Hyuuga had been lucky that the pie was the only thing Itachi had hit him with.

He was almost to the door when he heard a muttered curse behind him and footsteps rushing to catch up. Itachi released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He didn’t know what he would have done if Naruto had stayed.

Naruto did him the courtesy of waiting until they were almost to his car before exploding.

“What the fuck was that all about?” he demanded, grabbing him and jerking him to a stop.

“I could ask you the same question!”

“What?”

“You never told me you dated Hyuuga before.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Naruto asked incredulously. “The fact that I went out with Neji a few years ago?”

Itachi didn’t say anything.

“Fucking hell. Are you…are you _jealous_?” His voice rose on the last word as if he couldn’t believe what he was saying.

Itachi folded his arms. “You didn’t leave his side the entire night. Not once.”

Naruto shook his head, his expression softening. “Itachi, I haven’t seen him in almost four years. Of course I wanted to talk and see what he’s been up to this whole time. If it bothered you that much, why didn’t you say something? Or come sit with us?” He rolled his eyes. “You know, I _was_ hoping you two could be friends since he’s moving back to Konoha.”

“Friends? He was attempting to steal you away from me all night long! There’s no chance of us ever being friends!”

Naruto snorted. “Whatever. Neji wasn’t hitting on me! All that stuff happened a long time ago. He was just being friendly.”

Right. Of course, this was the same man that thought Itachi actually liked instant ramen. But if Naruto wanted to be oblivious, then that was in Itachi’s favor anyway.

“Perhaps,” he said, lying through his teeth, but rewarded for it when Naruto smiled and put his arms around him. He still had no intention of being friends with Hyuuga, however. Although…he couldn’t very well forbid Naruto from meeting with Hyuuga unless he wanted a black eye, but if Itachi went on all their excursions, then Hyuuga couldn’t very well do anything, and it would likely infuriate him as a result.

Much cheered, Itachi wound his own arms around Naruto’s back and leaned down to give him a heated, possessive kiss.

“Woah,” Naruto said grinning after they pulled apart. He wiped at his chin. “Just how much have you had to drink anyway?”

He frowned, insulted. “I beg your pardon?”

“You taste like an all-night liquor store,” Naruto laughed, shaking his head and pulling back. “And you normally kiss better than that. Come on, let’s go home.”

“You want me to drop you off at your apartment?” he asked, miffed. He had already spent a whole evening apart from Naruto, and now, just when things were looking up, Naruto wanted to leave him again? And what did he mean, he normally kissed better than that? He had great technique!

“Ha!” Naruto stuck his hand into Itachi’s pocket, which was rather nice actually. “ _You_ won’t be doing any driving tonight, my friend. _I’ll_ be the one to drop _you_ off.”

“But it’s my car,” he protested, refusing to sit down when Naruto opened the passenger door. “I should get to drive. And I don’t want you to go to your apartment. I want you to stay with me.”

Naruto smirked. “You are so wasted.”

“I am not!”

“It’s kinda cute.”

Itachi finally got into the car, slightly mollified. Naruto thought he was cute. Naruto didn’t think _Hyuuga_ was cute anymore.

Naruto climbed into the driver’s side, turning the key in the ignition and adjusting the seat and mirrors. He pulled on his seat belt, only to promptly undo it when he realized Itachi hadn’t buckled himself in but was instead sitting slumped against the leather, finally feeling the effects of all the alcohol he’d consumed. 

“Itachi,” he grumbled, but his lips were twitching as he reached across him and fastened the belt for him. 

Itachi put an oddly heavy hand on his arm before he could entirely pull away. “Stay with me,” he said quietly, his eyelashes fluttering as he fought against the desire to close his eyes.

The last thing he remembered seeing before he fell asleep was Naruto’s expression softening and hearing him say, “I will. I promise.”

\---------

Itachi squinted as the weak light coming in through his shutters. He raised his head, found himself in his room, and let it fall back against the pillow.

The memories of the previous night came pouring into his brain like acid, bubbling and burning as they went.

He had really dumped a plate of pumpkin pie onto Neji Hyuuga’s lap like some melodramatic heroine in a soap opera. Admittedly, it would have been much worse if he’d punched him like he had really wanted to, and he should be slightly grateful that the overwhelming urge to keep Naruto from sharing a piece of pie with him had superseded his violent impulses, but nevertheless. 

What must his father be thinking?

A soft snore made him turn his head, and he felt a rush of warmth to see a blond head snuggled into the other pillow. Naruto had stayed after all.

Itachi reached out and placed his hand on his naked back, enjoying the smooth skin and the knowledge that no matter how ridiculously he’d behaved, Naruto had still chosen to be with him.

He shook his head ruefully. And he had been ridiculous. He hadn’t been drunk last night. But he hadn’t been sober either.

He sighed and tossed the covers off of him, not worrying that he would disturb Naruto. Nothing short of the apocalypse or a ramen shortage – the same thing in Naruto’s mind – would wake his lover up before he was ready on a holiday, which was good in this situation. Itachi had some things to do.

\--------------

When Itachi got back to his apartment, Naruto was awake and moving around in the kitchen. He could tell by the sound of cabinets opening and closing that Naruto was looking for something to eat. One guess as to what that was.

“Itachi? Is that you? You’re out of ramen! How can you be out of ramen? What’s wrong with you, man?”

Itachi let out a small huff of laughter. “You ate it all the last time you were here,” he said as he took off his coat and shoes.

“That was like ages ago! At least two days! How can you not have bought some more? What am I supposed to _eat_?”

“Well,” he said, finally entering the kitchen with his hands outstretched, “you could always have this for breakfast.”

Naruto, his hair still wet from a shower and in a robe purloined from Itachi’s closet, widened his eyes into round saucers. “That’s…that’s…”

“One of my mother’s homemade pumpkin pies.”

“How did you…why did you… _where_ did you—”

“It was left over from last night.” There was no need to discuss the lengths he’d gone to in order to convince his mother to relinquish the pie. Or what had happened during his conversation with his father. _Or_ during his conversation with Hyuuga. Suffice to say, Naruto better like the damn pie as much as he said he did.

“Is it – is it all for me-us, I mean. Is it all for us?” Itachi’s mouth twitched as greedy hands reached for the pie dish.

“Yes, it’s all for you. I thought I should make up for the piece you missed out on last night.”

“You are the best boyfriend in the entire world!” Naruto crowed, his eyes shining as he tore the plastic wrap off and started rummaging around for a fork.

“Naruto,” Itachi chided in amusement as Naruto raised his utensil for the killing blow. “You shouldn’t eat right out of the dish. At least cut yourself a slice—”

“You said it was my pie! I can eat my pie the way I want to!” Naruto complained, before giving in with ill grace. “Fine! Damn it. I’ll use a _plate_.” He grumbled all the way to the table, pouting at Itachi as he adjusted the robe that had gaped open as he sat down.

Itachi blinked rapidly. “Naruto, are you naked under that robe?”

Naruto paused, a bite of pie midway to his mouth. “It’s a little known fact, but most people _are_ naked under their clothes. Amazing how that works actually.”

He ignored the sarcasm. “What happened to your boxers?”

“Ah, I accidently dropped them onto the wet floor when I took a shower this morning.” He raised his fork the rest of the way to his mouth. “Damn,” he moaned. “Your mom is amazing. If she weren’t already married to your father, I’d propose right now.”

“Why didn’t you borrow a pair of boxers?” he asked, stubbornly sticking to the important topic at hand.

“Huh?” Naruto asked, pulled out of his pie daze. “Oh, it’s no big deal. I go commando all the time.”

This was news to Itachi. Good news, but still news.

“When do you do that?” he asked, decidedly distracted by the expanse of skin that was displayed by the open neck and the knowledge that he could see a lot more of it if the robe belt were cinched a little looser.

“Whenever I forget about laundry day. Do you mind?” Naruto asked exasperatedly. “I’m trying to eat here.”

“Naruto—” 

“Don’t stand between a man and his pie, Itachi!” he warned. He looked thoughtful for a second. “Twice. The first time I could let it go. But two times…” He narrowed his eyes before taking an emphatic bite.

“Will it help raise me in your esteem if I give you this?” Itachi asked, his mouth quirking at his boyfriend’s behavior as he pulled out the can of whipped cream he’d left just outside the entrance to the kitchen. “It’s not fresh, but—”

“You brought cream, too?” Naruto jumped up, the robe flaring interestingly. “Best boyfriend ever!” he cheered, grabbing the can and kissing him hard on the mouth before scampering back to his chair.

Itachi licked his lips, the faint taste of pumpkin and spice on his tongue. The pie really was quite tasty.

Nowhere near as tasty as Naruto, however.

He took a seat across from him and watched, fascinated, as Naruto covered his slice in cream until only the occasional tip of crust could be seen and then proceeded to fellate his fork with each bite.

Itachi swallowed around a suddenly dry throat.

Naruto was biting and licking and sucking and licking and moaning and _licking_ …

He cleared his throat self-consciously. It was one thing to be jealous of Hyuuga, but to be jealous of a damn _fork_?

The wet slurping sounds, however, combined with the ecstatic expression on his face, the appreciative noises Naruto was making, and the general lack of clothing…well, he was only a man after all and could only take so much.

“Give me a bite of that,” he ordered huskily.

“What?” Naruto said, roused from his stupor. “No!” he objected, wrapping one arm protectively around his plate. “It’s mine!”

Now, Itachi had been trying to distract himself from attacking Naruto before he was finished, but to be so unfairly rejected after he’d been the one to bring the dessert in the first place…

“Don’t be immature. You have a whole pie!”

“Yeah, but this piece is exactly the way I like it, and I only have three more bites! You go get another piece if you want some so much!”

“I don’t want a whole piece; I just want a bite!” Why were they arguing about pie? Naruto was the only person that brought this silliness out in him.

“Get your own bite!”

“I will,” he promised, his eyes narrowing dangerously right before he grabbed the arm that was currently holding a laden fork and wrenched it towards him.

“Stay away from my pie!” Naruto yelled, yanking back on his arm.

“Just give me the damn bite!” Itachi demanded, actually managing to lift Naruto partly up from his chair this time.

“I don’t want to! It’s—” Naruto pulled back so vigorously, not only did he tear free of Itachi’s grasp, he also sent his plate careening against his chest where it splattered him with the remains of his pie before falling into his lap.

Silence.

Then, “What is with you and attacking people with pie?” Naruto shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. “That was the perfect piece, too!” he lamented, gazing mournfully down at his chest.

“If you had simply—”

“Oh, whatever,” he groused. Naruto picked up his fallen plate and put it back on the table before wiping the majority of the falling pumpkin and crust off of his torso and back onto the dish, scrunching up his face as his fingers were covered in orange and white goop in the process. 

“I have paper towels for that sort of thing,” Itachi said dryly. At least, he meant to say it. He started to, but his mind temporarily shut down when Naruto sighed and started sucking his fingers, in, out, in, out, the digits wet and gleaming as they slid out of his mouth, his lips pursed and cheeks hollowed out.

“You are impossible,” Itachi said.

“Hey!”

“—to resist,” he finished, leaning forward over the table and seizing Naruto’s hand.

“Oh, well then,” Naruto said, his voice fading as Itachi took the last pumpkin covered finger into his mouth, sucking fiercely, running his tongue up and down its length as he scraped off every last bit of pie and cream, his gaze fixed on blue.

When he finally released his finger with a wet pop, Naruto’s eyes were dilated and filled with heat, his chest rising and falling with quick breaths. Itachi smiled smugly against his palm before he licked a slow line across it, ostensibly searching for any remaining bits of food.

“I told you I would get a bite,” he murmured.

“Yeah, well, if you’d told me that this was the way you wanted to eat it in the first place, I would have let you,” Naruto responded, tracking the movement of Itachi’s tongue across his skin.

“Naruto, may I have the last bite of your pie?” he purred wickedly, licking his lips.

Naruto looked down, and he pushed his chair back from the table with a loud screech. “Be my guest,” he said, widening the V of the robe with his now clean fingers.

Itachi’s eyes flashed, and he made his way to Naruto, kneeling between his legs, the robe somehow still covering the parts he most wanted to see. “I’ll just help myself then,” he said, before leaning forward and lapping at the swirls decorating tan skin, his hands spreading Naruto wide.

“Itachi,” Naruto gasped moments later, his body stiffening. “Nothing landed _there_ ,” he said, but his hips lifted, pushing his cock even further into Itachi’s questing mouth. Itachi used the opportunity to pull him lower until he was almost off the chair completely, and he had to wrap his hands around the chair back above his head for support.

He tasted of spice and cream and Naruto, and Itachi couldn’t get enough, had to close his eyes to concentrate on the feel and flavor of him, had to run his hands along thighs that trembled when he sucked particularly hard, had to taste and touch and possess. 

His fingers were clumsy when they searched for the tube of lubrication he’d optimistically slid into his pants after securing the pie. He squeezed too much out onto his palm in his haste, trickles of cold making their slow way down his wrist, but he couldn’t be bothered to wipe them clean. Itachi dropped the tube and coated his fingers, swallowing around Naruto’s cock as he searched for and found tightly furled flesh.

Naruto jumped. “You better not be using what I think you’re using for lube ‘cause that’s just—” He broke off, moaning when Itachi introduced another finger, scissoring them apart, fighting against the ring of muscle that would bar his way.

“Oh, fuck!” he whispered, his legs shivering against Itachi’s shoulders. Naruto made a shocked sound low in his throat when Itachi rubbed against his prostate, pushing convulsively into Itachi’s mouth. “Please tell me you’re not using—” He choked as a third finger pierced him. 

Itachi had to admit to a certain sadistic enjoyment at keeping Naruto in the dark about the lube. But hearing Naruto’s objections, even as he pumped against Itachi’s fingers and precum spilled onto Itachi’s tongue, was too exciting to give up.

“Itachi, oh hell, Itachi, I’m going to – uh – you need to – _shit_! I didn’t mean you should stop!”

Itachi stood up, dragging Naruto with him, and bent him over the table hurriedly. He ignored Naruto’s sudden “Fuck!” and flipped the robe up and over his back, slathering his cock with the last of the lube. 

“ _Fuck_!” Naruto breathed again, his body shuddering, his anus clamping down on Itachi’s erection as he pushed into him. Itachi ran his hands up and down Naruto’s back until he relaxed and then started to gradually move, quickly picking up speed until he was thrusting hard and fast, his hands gripping Naruto’s hips tightly as he forced him to match his tempo.

Naruto groaned, cursing and whispering obscenities as he slipped a hand underneath him to jerk himself off, the slap of their bodies loud and frantic.

“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,” Itachi panted over and over again, the emotion in his voice outwardly at odds with the frenzied nature of their coupling. But this was his Naruto, the man he had longed for and wanted and now finally had, and no depth of feeling was out of place here.

“Naruto!” he gasped one last time as Naruto’s body spasmed around him, joining the sound of Naruto’s groan as pleasure washed over the both of them.

“Please tell me you used actual lube,” Naruto said somewhat breathlessly endless minutes later.

Itachi laughed into his hair, pushing himself up and stepping back on weak legs so he could let Naruto up. “Yes,” he said, his shoulders shaking. “I used actual lube.”

Naruto’s relieved exhale made him chuckle even harder.

\----------

After another shower for the both of them, which led to them going back to bed and other things, Naruto’s phone chimed, signaling an incoming text message.

“Neji wants to have lunch tomorrow,” Naruto said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Itachi. “Hey, hey! Don’t look like that! It’s just lunch. You should come, too.”

“I can’t make it. I promised my father to stop by and go over some plans for the company. You could always refuse until I can join you?” he said, only half joking.

“Itachi, what is this really all about?” Naruto asked, stroking his arm. “You’ve never been jealous before, so why does Neji bother you so much?”

He hesitated before finally answering, forcing himself to admit the truth. “I’ve always been better than anyone else in your life.” He ignored the quirk Naruto’s mouth made. “Wealthier, more intelligent, better looking, better connected. I’ve always been able to offer you something that no one else can. But Hyuuga…I’m still better obviously, but the two of you have a past. Sasuke told me you were serious about each other once, and if he hadn’t moved—”

“Sasuke said that? Hey, now don’t get mad. He and I had just started to become good friends, and I guess it did kind of look that way from the outside. But, Itachi, you can’t really believe I would let something like long distance keep me from the person I want, do you?” Naruto asked. “Do you think I’d give up on _us_ if you had to move?”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed. As if he would let him.

“Neji and I…we were young, and sure, at the time it was hard when he left. But my feelings for him weren’t serious, not really, and what he and I had is nothing to compared to what you and I have right now. So don’t worry if I hang out with Neji sometimes. ‘Cause I might like him. But I love you.”

He stared at Naruto. He had never said _that_ before.

Naruto’s eyes were bright, and he smiled self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I love you, too,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Oh, I know,” Naruto said, his smile turning impish. “You wouldn’t have made such an ass of yourself last night otherwise.”

“Naru—”

“Yeah, so, anyway,” Naruto said, drawing back at the look on Itachi’s face. “Don’t worry about Neji.” He chuckled. “Now, if it had been Gaara, on the other hand, then you might have reason to be jealous. Kidding! Just kidding!”

Itachi realized he really needed to have a discussion with Naruto about the appropriate time and place for his jokes—

He blinked. “You dated Gaara Sabaku? As in Gaara of Sand Technology? Second largest supplier of semiconductors and microprocessors behind Intel?”

“Oh yeah. He and I go way back. Didn’t I tell you?”


End file.
